entre castillos y pueblos
by vampirica
Summary: èl un principe arrogante , ella una plebe muy salvaje para su gusto veamos que pasa, èl esta comprometido y ella, ella... XD pues no. sasusaku


**bueno mi debut como escritora comienza XD y como no con mi super pareja favorita espero sus quejas ejm... quiero decir sus alagos si se puede porfis **

En el lejano pueblo de la hoja en el castillo del pueblo para ser mas específico se acontecía la celebración del nacimiento del ultimo miembro de la familia real al cual acudió una lista interminable de invitados que vinculaba solo las reales majestades de diferentes ciudades para acompañar en tal acontecimiento a los orgullosos padres.

Los reyes y reinas pasaban de aquí para allá maravillados al contemplar a la damisela que yacía reposando en la cuna cubierta por terciopelo rosa hasta el cuello. Sus cabellos muy claros prácticamente dorados apenas se distinguían por sus escasas horas de nacer y su blanquecina piel resplandecía como porcelana.

-exquisitamente preciosa –susurro una dama de cabellos topacios elevando la copa con champaña a sus labios que se encontraba cerca del extravagante buffet.

Los padres estaban rebosando de la dicha al contemplar a su hija sentados cada quien en su respetivo trono. Era la mas hermosa princesa que alguna vez pudo haber tocado algún palacio y como era de esperarse su hija se merecería a un deslumbrante príncipe que hiciera juego con deslumbrante hermosura bueno era lo que en mente imaginaba la vanidosa reina "misa yamanaka".

Pronto la mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos azules vislumbro la figura de un pequeño no mas dos años, cabellos oscuros como la noche y ojos grandes del mismo tono cerca de la cuneta, su rostro angelical era atrayente ante las miradas maravilladas de las invitadas incluso tanto como su hermosa niña, era él, el hijo del rey mas codicioso que existía por la región, el príncipe de la aldea vecina, uchiha sasuke.

Sus ojos chispearon con intensidad al contemplarlo no pasaba desapercibido para tan corta edad –todas las miradas lo contemplaban como si fuese él dueño de la fiesta –a pesar de que habían tantos príncipes de su mismo vuelo simplemente él era único su belleza resaltaba tanto como lo hacia su hija. Sonrió victoriosa al sentirse poseedora del príncipe perfecto para su princesa.

El pequeño sasuke observó con curiosidad la cuna siendo ajeno a las miradas lascivas que eran dirigidas de todas partes hacia su pequeña pero muy valiosa presencia. Se colocó de puntitas para averiguar que se encontraba entre aquella cuna rosa pero sus pies eran tan cortos que no lograba acercarse ni por ápice a la alta cuneta.

-príncipe... –unas manos delicadas se situaron alrededor de su cintura alzándolo lo suficiente logrando que él sonriera al visualizar el interior de ésta –tu hijo gusta de mi hija... mikoto –entonó astutamente en el momento que tubo a lado a la mujer que le había heredado al príncipe la belleza inhumana que poseía.

Sonrió por cortesía tomando al pequeño pelinegro en brazos quien tenía extendidos los bracitos listos para recibirla gustosamente.

La vio alejarse al instante y arrugo levemente el ceño talvez ella no cedería pero talvez había alguien mas que podría resolverlo. Sonrió de lado socarronamente y camino sigilosamente hacia las dos figuras pertenecientes a su esposo y a al imponente uchiha fugaku quienes entablaban una informal conversación. Era su oportunidad y no podía dejarlo pasar. Era solo cuestión de algunas palabras para que el compromiso sea designado.

El cielo se oscurecía rápidamente trayendo la noche acompañada de una suave neblina que envolvía los alrededores de las pequeñas y humildes casillas del pueblo de la hoja

No muy lejos una mujer de ropas pueblerinas corría velozmente llevando entre sus manos unas sabanas blancas. Su hermana estaba por parir y ella tenía que apresurarse.

Abrió apresuradamente la apolillada puerta dejándose unos míseros segundos para tomar aire y restablecer su irregular respiración

-¡hitomi vamos no te rindas! –Gritaba histérica mientras veía que su hermana perdía mas y mas fuerza y no ponía de su parte porque nazca su bebé –se morirá si no lo intentas –agregó limpiándole el excesivo sudor del rostro

Las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se empeño en pujar para que su adorada criatura naciese con vida solo por ese ser que tanto había añorado en todo ese tiempo, rogó en su fuero interno por que naciese sano aunque ella no resistiese. Lo presentía sus fuerzas se estaban acabando, la estaban abandonando y eso la entristecía, no podría ver crecer a su retoño y ya no volvería a ver a su querido esposo, que situación mas deplorable.

-es una niña... –la partera anuncio envolviendo a la niña entre las sabanas blancas y entregándosela a la mujer de cabellos negros que yacía a su lado

-kurenai... cuídala por favor... –apenas murmuro antes de cerrar eternamente los orbes esmeralda

La pelinegra lloró abrazándose de la niña y arrodillándose al extremo de la cama, ella sabia que consecuencias traería este embarazo pero aun así anhelo su estado hasta el final. Ahora qué pasaría, qué le diría a su cuñado, ¿como le daría la noticia cuando regrese de su viaje? Él adoraba a hitomi y sabía perfectamente que esta noticia lo destrozaría.

Miro a la dulce criatura que tenia acurrucada en brazos se había llevado el pulgar a la boca y lo succionaba con el afán de alimentarse, era encantadora imposible que alguien no pudiese quererla, sonrió con melancolía mientras la inofensiva niña abría los grandes ojos profundamente cubiertos por el iris esmeralda –iguales a los de su madre –la miraba sin pestañar, unos instantes después sintió una agradable sensación de paz que la recorría completamente alejándola de la tristeza, vio que la pequeña gesticulaba una pequeña sonrisa y fue ahí que se quedó inmóvil con la vista nublada por una película de imágenes que se presentaron repentinamente, no estaba segura pero aquellas borrosas figuras que visualizaba habían pertenecido a su casi olvidada infancia feliz a lado de hitomi.

-kurenai... todo bien? –preguntó con recelo la partera que aun permanecía de pie a lado de la cama

Se desconcertó al volver a la realidad y sus ojos fueron de la partera a la pequeña que tenia en brazos, ella la seguía viendo fijamente, ¿que fue eso? . Trago saliva y apenas asintió, pronto la regordeta mujer desapareció rápidamente cobrando sus míseras monedas por el trabajo de parto que había realizado.

-tu... –articuló para después sacudirse levemente la cabeza –es igual a ti... –dijo dirigiéndose a su mujer que yacía en la cama en su encuentro con el sueño eterno –no sakura?... –susurro mientras acariciaba los finos y escasos cabellos rosados de la bebé que empezaba a dormitar

Lo que le deparaba a la pequeña plebeya solo el tiempo se encargaría

**cualquier duda o sugerencia bien recibida està si les gustò haganmelo saber se cuidan byesssssssssssssss**s


End file.
